Pony Ride
by The Evil Maid
Summary: Yzak and his best friend Dearka - as you've never seen him before!


Pony Ride (a very odd AU Dea/Yza…beware!)

"How ya doin' back there?" Dearka turned to face his best friend with a grin. The half-horse, half-human was having the time of his life – Yzak needed a favor.  
The two had known each other for quite a while, and during that time Yzak had never let him forget any occasion in which Dearka had needed his help with something – which seemed to occur relatively frequently due to the awkwardness of the blonde's strange body. This time, however, the tables had been turned.  
Yzak had been running late for an important engagement that morning and in his frantic rush he had frightened his horse into spraining a leg. Refusing to give up,  
he was preparing to try to reach his destination on foot when Dearka offered to let the silver-haired boy ride him – his horse half was large, and there was more than enough room. Yzak had initially refused, something about the idea of "riding" Dearka seemed very wrong. Soon, though, his tanned friend was carrying him down the dusty dirt path leading to town.  
-  
Yzak had to admit that Dearka was fast. He had been horribly late getting out of bed that morning, but his friend had managed to get him to his destination with time to spare! He scowled at Dearka's smug expression.  
"I can walk from here." "I don't think so." Dearka replied. "I'm not done with you yet!" In truth, this was more than just payback for Yzak's frequent remarks about his unique body. He found he rather enjoyed riding together, Yzak's weight felt pleasant on his back. They were on their way home, and had no reason to hurry. He was sure the other boy was enjoying the ride as well – the trick was getting him to admit it.  
As Dearka began to run faster, the rhythmic movement of his shoulders and back were starting to put Yzak in a sort of trance. The constant rubbing of Dearka's warm furry back against his thighs and crotch was beginning to feel a little too nice. Suddenly, Dearka leapt into the air, kicking his hind legs high with a laugh. Yzak tightened his grip on Dearka's muscular chest and felt his cheeks grow warm as his lower body reacted to the grinding of his hips against his friend's back.  
"Warn me when you're gonna do that!" He snapped, embarrassed.  
Dearka apologized, swishing his tail as he slowed to a trot. Something was different – the pressure on his back had changed slightly, and his friend's body suddenly did not feel quite as soft against his. Knowing that mentioning it would only start an argument, he twisted his upper body around and turned to glance at Yzak. He stumbled slightly when his hoof caught on a rock, the jolt sending his friend crashing into his back. The silver-haired boy scolded him for not watching the road, but the mystery had been solved. Whether it was Yzak's pink cheeks, or the way he quickly shifted his weight towards his tailbone that gave it away, Dearka wasn't certain. What was certain was that he planned to put this information to good use. He was about to have a bit of fun at Yzak's expense… He sped up again, heading in the direction opposite from his friend's house, ignoring Yzak's protests. When he decided they were far enough away that no one would hear if Yzak got too upset, Dearka reared up and slammed his front hooves down onto the ground, kicking his hind legs up. He took off, cantering towards a few fallen tree branches and a small puddle. He skillfully jumped over all of them and reared up once more. "Dearka! What the hell are you doing!" Once again, Dearka ignored Yzak, and kicked his hind legs into the trunk of a large tree. It was obvious that the way he was jumping about was affecting his companion - the force of his powerful kicks caused the other boy's hips to grind against him. He enjoyed having this much control over his short-tempered friend. Yzak's thighs were tightly squeezing Dearka's body, and his fingers were digging into his belly. It was a bit uncomfortable but worth the effort, Dearka thought, as Yzak, his breath coming in gasps, begged him – actually begged him …to do what, Dearka wasn't sure. He didn't particularly care either. He wasn't through torturing his friend.  
He reared up once more, and kicked backwards, ignoring a slight pain in his front legs as he slammed them into the earth. He continued this way for a while, rearing and bucking, gripping Yzak's ankles with his human arms, so he wouldn't get thrown off. Yzak's cries were becoming more urgent, his erection pressing into Dearka's back so hard it hurt a bit. It didn't look like his friend was going to last much longer, and he debated slowing his kicks, to tease his friend a bit, but decided against it. After a particularly hard jerk, it was finally over. Dearks felt a slight dampness on his back, but didn't mind much, as the pressure on his torso and lower body was released and slumped forward against his human back. Dearka felt his legs start to buckle as a sharp jolt of pain passed through him. He hoped Yzak would recover soon, doubting that he would be able to carry both their weight all the way back home. After a few minutes, Yzak's breathing slowed, and he sat up, glaring at the blonde. "Aww come on. You know you liked it." Dearka smiled weakly.  
Yzak mumbled something, and tried to hop off Dearka's back, falling face-first into a puddle. Scowling, he got to his feet and stomped off in the direction of his house. "You're not mad, are you?" Dearka asked, following behind him.  
"Stupid puddle…" Was the only reply he got. He took that as a "no". Grinning, he quickened his pace and moved beside Yzak, and the two boys walked the rest of the way home together in a more-or-less comfortable silence. 


End file.
